Girl Next Dorm
by CHOCOLOVETTE
Summary: Dalton Academy is for boys, right? What if a girl went there? Follow Nick Duval's step-sister as she experiences her sophomore year and over at Dalton Academy, and maybe as a future Warbler! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Skip in a Step

**A/N **

**Hey guys! This story has been burning my mind ever since i watched Darren Criss in A Very Potter Musical and found out he was on glee. I'm NOT a gleek but this idea has been burning into my mind. So read and review!**

* * *

**_Last night I had a dream about you..._**

_It was prom._

_I was sitting alone on the seat with a cup that was empty and bone dry. I was just too lazy to refill it with punch in the table next to me. I looked down at my red gown and played with the black lace design. A boy was walking towards me. _

_"Excuse me. But would you like to dance?"_

_I don't even know the guy!_

**_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you._**

_"Uhh.."_

**_And it looked like everyone was having fun._**

_I looked around. Everyone else was dancing and smiling._

**_The kind of feeling I waited so long._**

_"Sure."We held hands as he lead me to the dance floor._

**_Don't stop, come a little closer. As we jam the rhythm gets stronger._**

_The beat was getting louder and more people squished us together._

_I looked up at him into those mysterious eyes. He was smiling at me as I bumped into him but he held me close._

**_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun. We were dancing all night long._**

_My feet were aching in the high heels, but i didn't want to stop. I eventually lost myself in his eyes that I could stare into forever._

_**The time is right to put my arms around you**__._

_The beat felt like it couldn't get any louder and my body couldn't get any closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck to shorten the space._

**_You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around too._**

_There was virtually no space between us as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips were just centimeters away from mine. Just a little bit further!_

**_But suddenly I feel the shining sun._**

_"Chris." The boy said._

_"Chris!" he said louder._

_I felt my shoulder being shaken. The beat in the background lost it's music and became a blaring alarm. Everything around me was fading in a blinding light. The people, the dress, but most importantly the boy. He was fading in my arms._

**Before I knew it this dream was all gone.**

I opened my eyes to meet the bleach color of my pillow. I sighed as I slapped the alarm and my roommate/ brother away from me. I put my head under my pillow.

"Five more minutes!" I shouted. What I got in response was a face full of carpet as he pushed me off my bed.

"No!"Nick Duval, my step brother, stood fully clothed in his Dalton uniform in front of me. Then a plan formed into my mind.

I rolled onto my back and clutching my nose.

"Jesus Nick! Owch!"

He bent down towards me.

"Gosh Chris! I'm sor-"

His sentence was cut short as I tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He struggled beneath me but in vain.

"Say sorry." I scolded him like a child. He glared at me.

"I'm sorry." He said exasperated.

"Good! Now say Christina Marie Martin Duval is better than Nicholas Duval in every way."

He sighed as I basked in my glory. But as I looked smitten with myself, he caught me off guard and easily switched positions with me. It was my turn to squirm but to no effect.

"I'd rather not." He said smugly.

"Shut your face Nick and get off me."

"Hmm.." He looked in fake thought.

"Say sorry." He said in the same way as I did. I regret ever making this decision.

"Dammit Nick. I'm sorry. Now get off me!"

"Now say Nicholas Duval is better than Christina Marie Martin Duval in every way."

I pushed him off me and glared down at laughed at my frustration and stood up. He shagged up my boy short hair as I shoved him lightly out the room. I glared at him as he left the room, but I couldn't keep the smile from creeping on my face as I got dressed.

He's my step brother, but the closest thing I have to family.

See, my father died of a car accident two years before and my mother married the dean. She tried to be head strong for a while but she ended her own life out of the sadness without her true love and couldn't carry on. The dean, Nick's father, was her best friend who's spouse had also died.

He was elementary friends with my mother and father and was even the best man at their wedding. He was devastated when my mother died, so he let me stay in the dorms and payed for my school at Dalton, as one last thing to do for my mom I guess.

As you probably know Dalton is an all boy's school, so there was no need to let the whole school know I was a girl and cause a ruckus in their school lives. So, I cut my hair to look like a guy.

To start my every day routine, I went to the bathroom and did some stuff like brush my teeth, wash my face and all that muck. Next I grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around my chest to make my boobs look as little as possible. I wasn't so hard when I was a starting freshman but puberty bit me in the butt and it's difficult to do it now as a sophmore. Thankfully the baggy blouse hid anything that can distinguish my chest as a breast.

I wore lose slacks so they wouldn't see my, in my opinion, "full" waist. No skinny jeans for this girl. I looked at the blue and red blazer and smiled. I felt my heart swell with happy memories. I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. I put the finishing touches with my striped tie. You couldn't even tell I was a girl except for my eyes maybe. I picked up my glasses and headed out to my brother in the hall ready for school.

Nick grabed my hand and started running, partly dragging me with him.

"Where are we going?!" I yell over the mass of people rushing in the same direction.

"To the senior commons!" He answered. I caught on.

"'Cause you guys are rock stars right.

"Why did you bring me then?" I sighed

"Just 'cause."

I rolled my eyes and stood in the crowd next to a guy that's not wearing the famous Dalton blazer oddly.

"Hey there." I said casually in a low voice. I was pretty good at disguising my voice, and it got surprisingly easier after puberty hit. He looked at me. He was pretty cute and about the same height as me.

"Hi." He said in a shy voice.

"Are you new here?" I asked kindly.

"Y-yea." He shakily answered.I looked at him suspiciously. Then had an epiphany. It was obvious really.

Then Blaine started to sing. Damn. Why were all the good guys gay! The guy was one of my closest friends. Not close enough to know my secret, but still close enough to talk to when it's one of those days when I'm down. Blaine wasn't the only close friend in the Warblers. While Blaine was singing I noticed how he looked at Kurt. I smiled. He looked like he could just melt. Hell I could too!

I looked dreamily at the Warblers and how good they sounded. They could win regionals like this but for me something was missing. Then I noticed how all of them were looking at Kurt. When they were done a scene played out.

Kurt was actually a spy but he was so bad at pretending apparently. No harm though so they let him go. I even said goodbye to him and told him to come back soon to the sweetheart. Then I walked to class, having an interesting start to my day.

**A/N**

**So whatya think? Should I scold myself and never face the internet again or should I continue? Who was the mysterious boy in the dream? Review please!**

**~CHOCO**


	2. Chapter 2: Warbler Hugs

**A/N**

**Yay! New Chappie! Thx for the reviews and follows everyone!**

**DARREN CRISS WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME TT^TT**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee :)**

I was walking down towards the cafe for some lunch when I began to think. The hallways were soon growing empty till I knew that it was already lunchtime. I looked around. The corridor was filled with bright yellow sunlight. I walked to a window and looked outside. The sky was clear. I let the sun warm my face I smiled. Life is good right now. Nothing tragic has happened ever since those days. I have a loving family now, still. I just hope I don't jinx it. My heart swelled in my chest, I closed my eyes, and I began to sing.

**Happiness hit her, like a train on a track.**

**Coming towards her, stuck still, no turning back.**

I stood completely still, basking in the sunlight, focusing on every word with emotion. Then I started to tap my foot, a smile forming on my face.

**She hid around corners,  
and she hid under beds.  
She killed it with kisses  
and from it she fled.  
With every bubble she sank with her drink,  
and washed it away down the kitchen sink**

My smile was a full on grin. I was walking down the long corridor, my speed growing at every word till it was a full on sprint.

**The dog days are over,**

**The dog days are done!**

**The horses are coming,**

**So you better run!**

**Run fast for your mother,  
run fast for your father,  
run for your children,  
for your sisters and brothers!  
Leave all your love and your longing behind,  
you can't carry it with you if you want to survive!**

I started to spin, dance, and contort, my body into anyway I can express my feelings.

**The dog days are over!**

**The dog days are done!**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come!**

By the time I made it to the cafe, I was out of breath. I need to work out more. I got my sandwich and scanned the tables. I found Blaine and he was on his phone. I went to his table.

"Hey Blaine!" I said cheerfully and smiled at him. He smiled at me.

"Hey Chris." I sat across from him.

"How are the Warblers?" I asked as I started on my sandwich. Blaine did the same.

"Totally awesome! We made it to sectionals."

I looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He looked amused at me.

"It's to be expected, I mean seriously, you guys are, sexy, hell of good singers, sexy, awesome dancers, and did I mention sexy?" I said easily.

"Okay...What did you think of 'Teenage Dream?'"

"Oh Blaine, it made my heart melt! The harmonies were fantastic, you put emotion into it, the people you're going up against are gonna get smashed! Although, the Warblers rely too much on your vocals." I cooed.

"Are you gay Chris?" He asked confused a bit, chuckling.

"Eh, more like bi-sexual." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

We ended up of our sandwiches were done by now.

"Do you have any idea who you're going up against?" He shook his head.

"Just that one of their names are New Directions. Nick doesn't tell you this stuff?"

"No, he said it's 'top secret Warbler stuff' You know how brothers are."

Blaine sighed."You can say that again."

"So how's you and Kurt?" I looked at him suggestively. He laughed a little. I'm serious, that laugh makes the polar ice caps melt.

"Me and Kurt? We've just met!"He retorted.

"Dude, don't lie! I saw the way you looked at him!"

"Well, truth be told, I've been guiding him along, being in that position."

He smiled sadly at me. I smiled back. He got his phone out and showed me the messages he'd been giving Kurt.

"Courage. Never could have been said better." I praised.

"How about you Chris? What going on with your life?"

"Hmm... Nothing much except I just murdered and ate a sandwich."He chucked.

"No extra curricular clubs?"I shook my head.

"Then why don't you join glee club?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Be a Warbler? I wouldn't be able to handle it." I said jokingly

"Aww come on I'm sure you can!"

"No. No I couldn't. You don't even know how my voice sounds like!" I protested.

"Come on Chris!"

I grabbed my book bag.

"No!"

"At least try!" He whined.

"Bye Blaine!" and walked out the cafe.

And went to math class.

While walking down the hall, some of the Warblers started walking with me.

"Hey Chris!" Wes said to my left.

"How you doin?" David said to my right.

"Oh nothing, going to math class is all."

" Then come walk with us!" Someone said behind me. When suddenly I was lifted up and put across the shoulder by none other than my one and only step brother. I could tell we were walking somewhere

"Nick!" I pounded my fists on his back.

"I can walk on my legs thank you very much!" My face reddening.

I was kicking my legs.

"Hey, watch the face!"

"How can I watch it if I can't see it!" I yelled angrily.

"Good point." He admitted.

"Where are we going anyways? I'm gonna be late for class."

"Somewhere. And no, I'm sure the teachers will make an exception for glee club."

My eyes widened.

"I can't be a Warbler!"

"Why not?"

"I can't sing!"

"Chris that's a lie! I've heard you sing plenty of times in the shower."

My face could not be any redder. Either from embarrassment or the blood rushing to my head.

"I-I can't dance!"

"There's predetermined choreography. You can follow orders."

"I am going to kill you Nick Duval. Mark my words!" I shook my fist in the air ruefully.

"You'll thank me later. Now quit your fussing we're here."

He put me down and I punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Jerk!"

We were in the Warbler choir room. And who was in front of me? Blaine Freakin' Anderson.

"Blaine, I told you, I can't be a Warbler."

But before I knew it, the Warblers were making percussion noises with their mouths, while grouping around Blaine. As they were grouping together, I was turning towards the door. Then he started to sing.

**If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.**

He put an arm around my shoulder and turned me to the well choreographed Warblers. I rolled my eyes and looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a smile playing on my lips. He smiled at me confidently.

**I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.**

He poked my nose and started to dance with the group. That was doing a great acapella version of the music.

**You got your high brow, shoes on your feet, **

Nice twirl.

**and you wear them around, like they ain't sh..  
But you don't know, the way that you look, when your steps**

**Make  
That  
Much  
Noise.**

**Ssh. **

They were approaching me with each word. Blaine tapping my lip at the ssh. And went to the middle of the room again.

**If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this,  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.**

He pointed to me and I took this challenge.

**You got your high brow, switch in your walk  
And you don't even look when you pass by  
But you don't know  
the way that you look  
When your steps**

**Make  
That  
Much  
Noise.**

**Shh**

I did the same moves as they did, but incorporated some of my original parts.

**I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who you think that you are?**

I poked Blaine's chest for the last lyric. They walked around me in a circle, doing this until they finished.

'**Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see  
(We all see)You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)**

Those harmonies! They did one of those moves where they put their hands forward and bring them out. They got into formation and snapped their fingers, walking low towards me. I did the same to them, and we sang the last parts together.

**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love**

**I would already have you up under my arm**  
**(Under my arm)  
I used up all of my tricks, **  
**I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me**

We were out of breath when we were done.

"You in?" Blaine asked.

"Hmmm..." I patted my cheek in fake thought. He smiled at me nervously. The Warblers folded their hands in a begging motion. It was adorable.

"Hell yea!" And suddenly, I'm in a middle of the greatest bear hug ever from the Warblers.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Talks

A/N

**New Chappie yay :D**

"Mom? David? Nick?! You home?!"

I entered the living room looking around. There was a note on the coffee table.

"Went to get some supplies for the trip with Nick. Be back soon.

-David"

Well that explains David and Nick. Mom should be around somewhere...

"Mom!" I yelled, getting worried. Her depression's been getting worse each day. I rushed around the house, almost running towards her bedroom.

"Mom?!"

I opened the door. The bed was empty but I couldn't find her antidepressant pill bottle on the nightstand. I heard water running towards the bathroom. I sprinted as fast as I could. Underneath the door I saw a wet spot spread. I opened the door and I saw the sight that would scar me for my entire life. I screamed.

My eyes bolted awake. I was breathing heavily and a thin layer of sweat coated my body. I got up from my cot and went to the common room.

"Hey little guy." I said to Pavarotti. He chirped sleepily. I sighed.

These nightmares have plagued me ever since mom died. Her deathly pale face. Her eyes closed as if asleep. I remember the empty pill bottle roll towards me. At the sight I fell to my knees and cried. I cried, and cried, and cried.

It was a little foggy after that. I remember Nick shaking me. The police, ambulance, and firefighters in the house as if it was a crime scene. I remember the funeral, holding my mom's hands. Half of me hoping, waiting, for her hands to be filled with warmth. To feel her bring me close into an embrace one more time. To whisper comforting words in my ear "It's gonna be okay." Like when dad died.

But I knew better.

I visited them every other weekend. I spent a whole day with them if it were Mother's day, Father's day, birthdays and deathdays. Sometimes even Christmases. I would be pulling out weeds festering the headstone. Putting roses and rose petals around the plot. Talking to them as on how life was going since they left. I wasn't visiting them as often after a while. They would have wanted me to move on. But it was so hard to leave the past behind. All those good, happy times. Words of wisdom and reassurance. "Feel the sunlight." Mom would always say to me.

I didn't notice I was crying till a hand wiped a stray tear. My eyes widened as I turned to face the owner. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed it was Nick.

"You scared me!" I said, quickly wiping away the stray tears.

He didn't respond. Instead he pulled me into a hug. And for the first time, in a long time, I cried my eyes out. He whispered words of comfort as I buried my head into his chest, muffling out any noises. I felt safe. I felt protected. I felt loved. When I finally composed myself we separated.

**(Bold is Chris**

**_bold and italicize is Nick_**

_**italicize bold and underline is together)**_

**I don't like walking around this old and empty house**

I sang.

**_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_**

He held both my hands.

**The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
****_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_**

**Some days I can't even trust myself**

I looked down.

**_It's killing me to see you this way_**

He held my chin to look at him in the eyes.

******_Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore_**

****I let go of his hands and ran to the other side of the room.

**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**

******_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_**

Hewalked closer, facing me. I was walking in a different direction facing him.

**Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past**

**_We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love_**

He reached a hand out and stroked my cheek.****

Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right

I said looking down leaning against his hand.

**_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_**

He poked my nose and held my hands, my body away from his.

**_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore_**

I went to the other side of the room facing away from him.****

**_Don't listen to a word I say!_**

He sang angrily. I snapped back at him.

**The screams all sound the same!**

**_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore_**

I walked towards the window. The moon shining down on me.

**You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you**

I remember hearing my mom cry every night. The far away look she got in her eyes that were beginning to dull. Some days it seemed she couldn't hear me.

**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon**

A tear fell as I put my hand against the window and looked longingly at the sky.

**Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep!**

I put my head against the window and closed my eyes.

Nick roughly turned me to him.****

**_Don't listen to a word I say!_**

**The screams all sound the same!**

**_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore_**

**_Don't listen to a word I say!_**

**The screams all sound the same!**

******_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore_**

We walked in front of the roaring fireplace.**__**

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

We got closer. He looked at me intently.

**_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore _**

We looked at the fireplace. He put an arm around me as I tilted my head onto the shoulder of my step-brother, my best friend.

**A/N**

**So we caught a bit of a flash back! :) Too short? Too long? Leave a review and tell me what you think! Please? And what is the best day/time to update?**


	4. Chapter 4: Lovefool

**A/N**

**Hey guys! thank you for the support and the reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS**

Chapter 4

I ran towards the choir room. Apparently we had a meeting and I was about 10 minutes late. "Thanks a lot big brother! You're my hero." I said under my breath. I reached those big oak doors. I sighed. 'This is going to be so embarrassing!' I spent about another 5 minutes in front of the door, pacing and grinding my teeth till I braced myself, closed my eyes and pushed.

"Maybe we could do a Dur-" The room silenced as I poked my head through the small opening I had made.

"Hi guys." I blushed.

"Hey Chris." The room echoed back.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. I looked around. Nick was rubbing the back of his neck while looking down in embarrassment. While the rest of the room just looked at me. I quickly ran to the thankfully empty seat near him.

"So I was thinking maybe a Duran Duran song?" A familiar voice said. I looked up. It was Kurt. So the kid finally decides to transfer. I wonder what happened. The upper class men "kindly" said no. He looked dejected, but I smiled as Blaine comforted him.

"What I miss?" I whispered to Nick.

"Just Kurt getting Pavarotti."

"But I only had him for a few days!" I said angrily.

He chuckled.

"Tough luck."

I glared at him and listened to the meeting.

"That was booooring!" I said, walking out of the room. All they did was sit around discussing what song to use. We finally decided on a Train song. Sounds as good as it could get.

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it." Nick replied.

Nick went off by himself to rehearse for a solo while I went to class. As I was walking to Biology I saw a teacher giving a tour to a family.

"Here's the biology lab and- oh! Here is one of the Warblers. Chris Duval. Chris, this is the Smythe family. Their son is," "Might," The father interrupted. The teacher looked caught off guard but quickly recovered. "Yes, might, be coming next year. The Warblers are our choir group."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to the sound of my name. That's when I saw him.

Time had stood still.

He had a strong jaw and well kept hair. He was wearing a blouse that was unbuttoned at the top and showed just enough skin. It wasn't too tight but it was tight enough to define some of his muscles.

But what took me most was his eyes. The brown looked as if I could get lost in them. Eyes that I could stare in forever. They seemed a new captivating gaze, but somehow feels...right.

My daze was broken as the teacher nudged me. We were still looking at each other. He looked intrigued.

"Y-yea. I just became one a few days ago. Lots of fun."

"Nice to meet you young man." The father said. He had a strong face just like his son. Maybe an older version.

"They have a choir! Like your last school Sebastian." The mother cooed. She was like those regular wives with blonde hair and a classic black dress.

Sebastian hmm...

"Well, I'll just be going to class now... And if you do decide to come here, welcome to Dalton" I said, smiling. Then I walked to class with a goofy, lovesick, smile on my face.

* * *

"You're scaring me Chris."

Blaine said. He looked suspiciously at me while I just looked out the window in a glassy eyed stare with the same goofy smile. That boy, Sebastian, he was on my mind the whole day yesterday. Even in my dreams.

"I can't wait till next year Blaine." I giggled.

His eyes widened.

"Whoa there Chris. What's going on? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" He touched my forehead. I laughed.

"Well there's this guy."

"Wait what? A boy? I knew you were gay! Who is he?" He looked eagerly at me.

"Blaine it's not like that!" I said, flustered.

"It sounds exactly as it is!"

"Blaine, I'll tell you later. There's people!"

"Who is he?!" He demanded.

"Calm the hell down!"

He looked at me impatiently as I took a few breaths.

"There's just this new kid coming to school next year, well, might. And he's so cute. His hair is just. And his body. And his face, and his eyes! Oh man, those eyes!" I blabbered on.

"Hold on Chris. This is next year. We need to worry about sectionals and all that, THIS year." Damn, he was serious.

"Yea I know. I just really needed to get that off my chest, because he's been in my head ever since i saw him. But I can't get him out of my head! That's why I came to you. You're one of my closest friends, and Nick wouldn't understand."

"Well, let's be clear here. Don't think I don't get thoughts about Kurt. But what I have is a cooling system. So think of something that turns you off. Like imagine them pooping."

Yep, that did it for me.

"It works though!"He laughed as he looked at my disgusted face.

"Yea thanks Blaine." And thanks to that unwelcoming thought, I was at least able to get through my classes AND finish my homework.

* * *

Later on we had another meeting. In that meeting Kurt did an awesome performance of 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'. I didn't know he had that kind of a voice! So gentle and sweet. It reminded me of a flower. So fragile, and so beautiful. It was an injustice that my brother and Jeff got the chance for solo. I nudged Nick, looking at Kurt. He looked angrily at me and shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

Kurt looked so crushed. It's tough being the new kid. At least he has Blaine to guide him.

Rehearsal was easy. The choreography was a cinch to learn and all I had to sing were a few lyrics and some harmonies.

We're going to smash the competition!


End file.
